The day I almost kissed James Potter
by KingKhan
Summary: I am Lily Evans and he is James 'The Marauder' Potter and I going to tell you about the day I almost kissed James 'The Marauder' Potter...JamesLily


**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I seem to be getting back to my obsession with JL and as soon as this idea came to my mind, I had to work on it! So here it is…please do read and review. Enjoy!**

**SUMMARY – I am Lily Evans and he is James 'The Marauder' Potter and I am going to tell you about the day I almost kissed him…**

**Disclaimer – I obviously don't own Harry Potter but yes, I do own this story and hence using it without permission or copying it would not be appreciated.**

**Hoping to get some reviews here and not just getting added to fav list…although I am not saying 'no' to that…just reviews plus that would be nice…**

**IMPORTANT - I am getting some PMs telling me that people cant review for some reason...? What exactly happens? Please do tell me...send me a PM or something so that I can check out whats wrong...Thanks! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The day I almost kissed James 'The Marauder' Potter<br>**

8:00 AM, 29th January

I squinted at the day as it greeted me with bright sunlight streaming from the window of the seventh year Girls' Dormitory, a groan escaped my lips as a return greeting…I had stayed up entirely too late last night to get up so early! And it was not as if I was being careless, because quite frankly I am hardly ever careless, but after all it was a weekend! So really, if you think about it, it wasn't my fault that I was groggy and not wanting to wake up, it was the sun's fault…and it's rays too, I added as they hit me particularly viciously as if knowing what I was thinking about them.

"Okay okay, I am up…" I said out loud, gingerly trying to find my fluffy slippers with my feet, my eyes still lazily closed…but they flew open a second later as a good aimed pillow narrowly missed me.

"Shut up, Evans!" the delicate tone of my best friend and not at all a morning person, Teressa Mathews - a fellow 7th year Gryffindor who was blessed with the wonderful gift of sleeping in the face of a shining like Christmas had come early sun…I know that doesn't make sense, but hey! I just got up and rather unceremoniously at that! Give me a break, stupid logic loving side of brain!

The other 2 beds were empty…Alice was most probably with Frank doing…ahem…or having done…ahem…and Naina could be with Sirius (AHEM! AHEM!) or could have gone for a run or something, freaky morning person that she usually was!

8.45 AM

I was now ready, literally and figuratively, to face the day after having had a long shower which had almost relieved me of all the knots of tension 7th year piles up on you and was dressed in…well a jeans and sweater, and was heading down the staircase to the common room where I saw the Marauders, as this particular group of boys called themselves, in a corner of the large room…sleeping by the looks of it…

It did not even take me a second to spot James Potter amongst them – his messy hair sticking up at absolutely all angles seemed to have gotten even messier (however could that be possible?) and his glasses were in the danger of slipping down his nose and his mouth was parted a little and soft snores could be heard from him…his arm dangled by his side and his one leg was twisted as he slept on, uncaring for the world…James Potter, I thought, had made Head Boy this year much to my initial surprise (so much so that I almost gave him detention convinced he had stolen Remus' badge and Remus himself had to make me see sense…) but now that I looked back on it, James Potter had not been a half bad head…he was funny but also responsible and he commanded respect and trust from juniors, peers and teachers alike and I had been told on more than one occasion that we made a wonderful couple…I mean pair…PAIR! I MEAN PAIR!...PAIR OF HEADS, MERLIN!

I shook my head wildly, willing it to be alert and awake and not make such glaringly stupid comments again…they could be construed for something else and that was something I did not need at all! Besides, if I had said that out aloud and James had been awake, he would have probably gotten his hopes high and then it would have hurt him when she refused and then she would have felt bad…OH COME ON! She would have felt bad for anyone who was in that situation! It had nothing NOTHING to do with it being James! NOTHING! NA DA! ZILCH! ZILCH IN HEBREW! IN RUSSIAN! ZILCH IN –

"Lily?"

Crap.

"Oh…hey Po-James…" I bit my lip…we had been trying to get along ever since the start of the year (or rather after I had calmed down and accepted that James couldn't have possibly confounded Professor Dumbledore…) and had in fact become something akin to friends also…so yeah, calling him 'Potter' was something I had to get over…

"You're up early?" James said rubbing his eyes making him look even cuter than what he already did in his tousled school shirt and wrinkled trousers…WOAH, LILY! HOLD YOUR HORSES!

For Merlin's sake answer him! He is going to think you hit your head somewhere or something!

"Uh…yeah…sun…bright…gah."

Smooth, real smooth.

James raised his eyebrow at me and was seemingly preparing to ask another question but I beat him to it.

"Whats that you got there?" I asked, suddenly noticing the small book on the side table and a dozen or so crumpled balls of parchment and 4 quills.

"What…Oh! Nothing!" he said a bit too quickly for my liking and quickly gathered everything up in his arms and what he couldn't, he threw a pillow over.

"James, what's going on?" I asked, suspicion quickly arising in me…after all the Marauders weren't exactly the most rule abiding lot around…

"Nothing, Lily…nothing…uhhh…you were going for breakfast, I think…why don't you carry on…" and with that and a swift kick at Sirius Black who muttered some profanity in return, James waved his wand around and flew all of the incriminating material to his own dormitory where he too retreated, leaving me to gape behind him.

Hmph.

I looked around wondering if the other three could help me out but they all seemed to be knocked out cold and besides I was getting a bit hungry now…deciding that they could be interrogated later on, I made my way to the Great Hall…passing a few people who smiled at me and received one in return and some adorable first years who actually stopped to wish me a good morning!

9.10 AM

But my heart was engrossed with what could possibly James Potter be upto? Was he getting back to pranking and irresponsible behavior, something which he had stayed clear of this year…yet. I had thought that being Head Boy had given him sense and made him mature but would he go back to his carefree, immature ways…would he become 'Potter' again? My temper flared at that thought! He couldn't do that! So many people had placed their trust in him – Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, the prefect body, their peers and juniors…_you…_a small voice poked me. Yeah, me too, I thought back but how is that different from anyone else? _Not different? Really? _Yeah. NOT different. AT ALL. _Maybe a little different…maybe a little different type of trust is involved here…_BULLSHIT! Trust is of one kind only!

I battled with my mind till I reached The Great Hall where I sat down and ate my breakfast, deep in thought…until I felt someone approach me from behind and I turned around to see who it was.

I turned back again as soon as my eyes caught sight of him.

"Lily…"

I pushed my half finished plate to the side with silent fury and started to get up, all my energy and attention focused on ignoring his presence…but he was not letting go that easy…after all he had gotten a golden opportunity today…no Teressa, no Alice, no Naina, no Marauders…no James. He never approached her when the mentioned people were around, especially when James was around because James had made it clear on more than one occasion that he was not welcome to do so, something she had intensely disliked earlier but now…seemed to not mind that much…he was just being protective, just being a _friend._

Friend…tasted odd on my lips when I thought of it as being equated to James Potter…but a pleasant odd like the first sip of a hot and sour soup on a cold rainy day…

I was jerked away from my thoughts as I felt his hand on my arm and I steered around, fixing him with the coldest glare I could muster up.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat out, relishing how they pained him…I was not generally this vicious or cruel but Severus Snape deserved whatever little I could give him…I had treasured our friendship and protected it even when all others were staunchly against it. I had always upheld my friendship with him but he had spat right in my face that day after the OWLs…

"Lily…please…I have said so many times I am sorry…cant you forgive me?"

A humourless laughter escaped my lips and I sneered at him, "No. I cant. I never will because you're not sorry…you are just sorry that it came out the way it did but you do think along those lines! My family, my friends are beneath you! Heck more than half the world is beneath you and I cant stand and be a party to it because of my silence!" I jerked my arm away from his hand and pushed past him but just before I could escape The Great Hall, I heard him say, "Come on, Lils! Its your birthday tomorrow! We have always celebrated it together but last year! Come on!"

I could feel the tears in my eyes but my voice maintained its steely cold tone, "Its Evans to you."

9.50 AM

I roamed around listlessly around the castle…my ears still tingling and my heart still paining…Severus and I had been so close and he had torn it all apart in one moment! One moment when he let his façade slip around me…I should have seen it coming…everyone had warned me of his alliances, his thoughts but like a fool I had thought that my friendship would transform him!

I could just hex myself for that right now!

Although she didn't hex herself…she did punish herself a bit by doing small things like not celebrating her birthday at all the past year despite vehement protests from everyone…Severus had been right, they had always celebrated their birthdays together even if it just meant meeting up once during the day for just 5 minutes…basically whatever time he could take away from his dark twisted friends and be with her…she should have seen it right there and then but she was being exceptionally stupid…blinded by a friendship which the other party cared nothing about.

'Forget Severus, Lily! He doesn't deserve any of this! Think about other things…like…HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW?' I mentally screamed at myself, happy to have found something which may just push Severus out of my mind…

I did forget my birthday, didn't I? Wow…I didn't think that was possible…imagine if Severus hadn't brought it up today, I would have gone through my day tomorrow as if it was just a regular ordinary day…but surely someone would have reminded me – Ressa, Alice, Naina, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Slughorn, Prof. McGonagall…_James…_the sly mental voice was back.

Why would James remember my birthday?

_He wouldn't, would he…you're right…he wouldn't. Just like he didn't for your last 6 birthdays…_

Well…

_Exactly…and Prof. Flitfick, Prof. Slughorn, PROF. MCGONAGALL? Seriously?_

Shoo. They like me.

_Sigh._

10.30 AM

I found myself in the grounds now where I spied Hagrid in the distance and it seemed he had visitors over…I squinted my eyes so as to get a better look and the visitors were none other than James and Peter.

Ah! Company!

_Ah! James!_

I scowled as I hurried to reach them and waved at Peter as he spied me in the distance.

Oddly enough, he didn't really wave back…instead he nudged James who took a quick look around and then turned back hurriedly towards Hagrid and exchanged some quick words, which sadly were done with when I managed to reach them

"Hey Hagrid!" I greeted.

"Uhhh…hey Lily! Listen, I gotta go. Busy." And he promptly shut himself in his house making me first gape and then turn suspiciously towards the duo.

Peter was looking at the ground, shaking his head, and James had his eyes closed and was letting out a sigh of disbelief.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked them, my eyes narrowing.

"Uh..nothing…"

"Don't lie."

"I am not!" Way too fake, dear.

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You ar-"

"Guys! GUYS! Can you do this later…James, we need to go…bye, Lily!"

What the?

"Oi!"

James looked back, his face flushed.

"James, youre the head boy now! Don't do anything to disappoint everyone who has put faith in you! No breaking the rules, James! I am serious!" I said in my best 'Head Girl' voice and was happy to see James go a little pink…different pink than his flushing 'pink'…_haha!..._Shut up!

I almost missed James give Peter a strained look at which Peter shook his head and dragged him towards the castle.

What was going on?

12.00 PM

My mood was fowl. I had spent around 1 hour in the library (books made me calm) because I was so frustrated with James Potter and his odd behavior and I was not calm (the books had failed…FOR THE FIRST TIME!)!

I jabbed my fork viciously into a potato and didn't even notice Naina, Alice and Ressa take their seats.

"Hey, Lils! Where you've been?" Naina asked, conversationally, choosing from the assortment of breads.

"Trying to figure out what the Marauders are upto!"

They all exchanged strange code-ish looks at that…

"What?"

"Nothing!" three voices at once…AHA!

"YOU KNOW!" I said, triumphantly. I was finally going to figure out what was all the shiftiness about! I had to physically restrain myself from rubbing my hands in glee.

"What…we don't…we don't!"

"You do! Naina! Tell me!"

"Oh…look, Ressa! Lee is calling you!"

Lee Bradshaw was indeed waving over Ressa…they had been going out for about 2 months.

"Oh…well, I should get going! See you all later!" Ressa hurried off.

I scowled at her almost running back and turned to glare at my other two best friends who were looking hard into their plates.

"Well…?"

"Uhh…I have to meet Frank! Bye!"

Uggh!

"Me too! Got to meet Sirius…you know how he is…"

Wait! What?

6.00 PM

My mood was worse, if that was even possible. Now I was not only annoyed with Potter (yes, that's what I will refer to him as now!) and the Marauders but also my own friends who seemed to be hell bent on keeping me in the dark.

Gah.

I stared at my cauldron as I viciously mixed the ingredients to the potion I had randomly chosen to brew (brewing potions made me calm too…NO COMMENTS OR I WILL HEX YOU SO BAD YOU WOULD BE WISHING YOU WERE A PLANT!)

8.00 PM

Bah.

Humbug.

(I read A Christmas Carol very well.)

I gave them all the silent treatment at dinner and reserved a special glare for Potter.

He squirmed.

9.30 PM

In restricted section of the library, have used special permission as Head Girl to be allowed here this late but nothing seems to be working…so I am reading about brewing potions…(remember, the 'plants' threat…like seriously!)

10.45 PM

Potter finds me (I don't know how) for our second thrice a week late night patrols…ever since Voldemort has started his bullshit the school had decide to get the Heads of the Student Body do their routine rounds late at night for any out of order happenings.

I scowled at him. Again.

He squirmed. Again.

Sigh.

These used to be a bit of fun earlier…we would talk and joke and discuss but today I was leading the way in a huff and he followed me dutifully.

Many a times I thought about turning around and -

_Snogging him senseless?_

NO. Sheesh.

_Sigh. Just trying here…_

Don't. Now where was I?

'_Many a times I thought about turning around and…'_

Turning around and confronting him but I had a feeling he wouldn't budge. Stupid bugger.

And why the hell was he walking SO slowly?

"Walk faster, Potter!" I barked at him.

11.45 PM

We had reached the portrait of The Fat Lady and without even looking back at him, I gave the password (rather rudely at that…mental note - apologize later) and clambered in.

11.47 PM

"HAPPY ALMOST HERE BIRTHDAY!"

I almost fell down…correction, I did fall down only to be pulled back up by a laughing Sirius Black who then promptly pulled me into a bone crushing hug and screamed into my ear, "HAPPY ALMOST HERE BIRTHDAY, LILS!"

And just like that, everything fell into place – my friends had organized this surprise party and the Marauders had helped and that's why James was being so strange…awwww!

"Thank You, Siri! Now leave me!"

"Happy Birthday, Lils…well almost here birthday!" I was thrown in a tight group hug now with Ressa, Alice and Naina and then a light one by Remus and Peter and Frank.

"Thanks all!"

I suddenly noticed that there were people from all houses in the Gryffindor Common Room…my friends from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were smiling and cheering.

I smiled back widely at them and then gesturing to the banner above the fireplace asked, "Okay, so whose brain child is the 'almost here' part?" with a wink.

"Oh! Me, ofcourse! And the reason, sweet flower, is that you here arrived before 12!" Sirius threw out his chest proudly making me laugh and hug him once more.

"And here is your gift from the Marauders…" said Peter handing me something soft and furry and orange – a puffskein!

"Its adorable, Peter! Thank You, all!"

"So…Lily…this was the reason for all the strangeness…we were planning all this…Hagrid provided the puffskein…so technically its from The Marauders plus Hagrid..." Ressa explained, Lee's arm around her, extending a hand to pet it, eventually getting it transferred to her cuddling arms…

"I figured…THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I let out an excited squeal!

"Haha! Don't thank us." Alice said, her eyes twinkling.

"Huh?"

"It was all James' idea.."

WHAT?

_Awwwwww!_

WHAT?

"Lily? You okay?" Remus…ever the considerate one.

I nodded numbly and continued gaping at them before I felt a light hesitant tap on my shoulder and I turned around, in pretty much the same condition.

James stood in front of me, nervous and pink (the blushing 'pink') and softly cleared his throat before looking right into my eyes.

"Uh…Happy almost here birthday, Lily…"

No answer.

Still gaping.

"Ummm…listen, I am sorry…I know we are breaking so many rules right now but I thought you deserved a great birthday…you know after the whole thing…anyway, I just thought that you should have a great birthday moment before you leave Hogwarts…and uhh…"

No answer.

Still gaping.

_Awwwwwww! Do something you stupid witch!_

"Lily? Ummmm…well, we got all of your friends from the other houses….thought you would like that…and your favourite chocolate cake from Honeydukes and butterbeer…you like all that, right?"

_SAY SOMETHING! KISS HIM! _

!

11.59.55 PM, 29th January (the day I almost kissed James 'The Marauder' Potter)

"Well…I…I did go and ask Sniv-Sev-Snape too but he…he wasn't too keen…but I can still go and get him…I mean if you are missing him here, I can go and – "

_Oh. My. God. _

Oh. My. God.

12.00 AM, 30th January (My birthday)

I was kissing him like my life depended on it. Depended on kissing James 'The Marauder' Potter. His initially shocked lips were now starting to respond and his arms found their way around my waist and…oh my…kissing James Potter was brilliant! I could hear the catcalls and the claps and the cheers but they all sounded far far away…I was only aware of James Potter's amazing lips and his hands caressing the sides of my stomach…

12.02 AM, 30th January (The day I kissed James 'The Marauder' Potter)

_Sigh._

Sigh.

_Happy Birthday, Lily 'me' Evans!_

Oh yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>So…how was it? Any good?<strong>

**Do send in your reviews…it would be very nice of you. And don't forget to tell me if there is a song which you thought fits this story… :)**

**KingKhan aka Rae**

PS - REVIEW! Dont just add to favourites like with 'Broken'! :p


End file.
